


GUARDIÁN

by blessende, marukusanagi



Series: Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA Levi enferma y Eren otra vez planea algo. Parte del universo de Buscando a Levi. Dos partes.





	1. 1

**Guardián  
** **** _Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi  
_ _Parte del universo_ "Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi". Año 2007._  
Capítulo uno de dos

 

            El joven de diecisiete años hizo sonar el timbre, haciendo que Gale anuncie su llegada. Vestido con su parka verde, Eren pisoteó el marco de la puerta incansablemente. _Por favor, que estés en casa, por favor, que estés en casa_ , era la plegaria en su cabeza. La puerta del departamento Nº 1263 se abrió tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, y un hombre se alzaba detrás. Levi le echó al chico una mirada de sospecha. Como si Eren fuera la reencarnación de la mugre del piso que había limpiado la noche anterior. El mayor vestía una camiseta beige, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. Estaba suelta del cinturón del pantalón del uniforme de los Cuerpos. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como si acabara de salir de la cama. En los dos años que Eren le había conocido, nunca había visto ni un ápice de descuido en el más bajo. Repentinamente, hacía ver a Rivaille… mucho más humano, y menos el semidios que había creído que era ése hombre. Eren lo miró, boquiabierto, perdido en sus pensamientos.

            '¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí,' Levi hizo una pausa para _toser_ '-y quedarte boqueándome todo el día, recluta?' le reclamó el hombre.

            Y entonces, llegó la segunda revelación del día para Eren. Rivaille en verdad había _tosido_. Ya saben… ese ruido que uno hacía salir de la garganta. El adolescente nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Eren cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose qué más el hombre podría hacer para desafiar las leyes naturales del universo.

            'Eh, crío. ¿Qué quieres?', pregunto Levi, mientras esperaba tras la puerta. Se tapó la boca con una mano. La voz sonaba más ronca de lo usual. Hubo una arruga en la frente de Eren mientras acomodaba las piezas.

            'No se presentó al entrenamiento de hoy. Pensé que algo estaría… _anormal_.' Eren analizó al hombre en las sombras.

            Levi se veía más pálido que de costumbre, y tenía el rubor del alcohol o de…

            'Está enfermo', concluyó Eren chasqueando los dedos (brillante como de costumbre). 'Tiene fiebre. Vaya, ustedes, los titánicos, no son tan inmunes como pensaba.'

            Levi lo miró con una gélida e implacable mirada.

            'Por más adorable que seas, _rayo de sol_ …,' dijo con sarcasmo Levi, 'tengo un trabajo, además de tener que hacerte de niñera. Y no estoy enfermo. ¿Ya te puedes largar?'

            Pero Eren ya trataba de ver más allá de él, espiar el salón y todo lo que vio fueron los pañuelos de papel desperdigados por la mesita de café.

            'Ajá, está enfermo, Cabo. Puedo ayudarlo, sabe. Ser la ayuda extra en la casa-' trató de sobrepasar a su superior y entrar en la casa.

            Pero Levi alzó una pierna, plantando el pie en el medio de su pecho. Le soltó un ladrido ronco, manteniéndolo en el perímetro de la puerta. 'Quédate. Afuera, gran burro.' Gruñó Levi, empujándolo hacia fuera ( _Maldita elasticidad a lo Spiderman_ , pensó Eren). 'Vuélvete a los campos de entrenamiento. La casa de un hombre es su _santuario_.' Enfatizó Rivaille la última palabra. 'No tengo tiempo para cuarantenizarte tampoco. Y, además, ya tengo un perro para que cumpla mis órdenes.'

            Eren masculló, despreciando la comparación.

            'Estoy seguro de que su robo perro no puede cocinar ni limpiar.'

            Ojos grises mostraron un destello de impaciencia.

            'Krobe puede hacer _todo_ , salvo un lap dance.' Sus ojos se afilaron, y hubo un repentino destello en ellos. 'Je. Si quieres ofrecerte para eso, a lo mejor lo pienso.'

            Eren se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

            '¡Ni de broma!' dijo, indignado.

            Levi sonrió, malicioso.

            'Entonces, lárgate, mocoso.' Le amenazó con una voz baja antes volver a estallar en toses. El pelinegro se tapó la boca otra vez. Eren sintió el pie en su pecho temblar mientras Levi luchaba para reprimir las toses. 'Es… una orden.' Dijo Levi sin aliento, antes de quitar su pierna del pecho de Eren y dar un portazo en la nariz del chico.

            Eren fue dejado solo en el silencio del pasillo. Sus ojos miraron el número del departamento. Dejando las bromas, se dio cuenta de que otra vez lo habían echado.

            _Levi._

            _¿Por qué no me dejas verlo?_

            _Ese lado débil tuyo._

            _No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Rayos, nadie puede._

            El castaño miró la puerta hoscamente, preguntándose si debía marcharse. Eso fue hasta que se percató de la casa de al lado.

            ..-..

 

            La vecina, la señora Izzy Norman, era una vieja loca con cuatro gatos, dos de ellos droides, Jinxie y Cahoots, al tercero se le había muerto la batería y el cuarto era uno de verdad, vivito y coleando. Con un pelaje liso y color negro cuervo. Eren al instante le tomó cariño al negro, que le bufó y se sentó elegantemente en una esquina del sofá de la anciana. Le recordaba al cara de póquer de al lado. Todo lo que necesitaba era una chalina, y Eren estaba seguro de que Rayitas McLevi pasaría por el doble del cabo.

            A pesar de la peculiaridad de su pedido, la señora Norman fue lo suficientemente amable como para dejarle investigar su balcón. Y, como pensó, era adyacente al del cabo, separados por un espacio de tres metros. Podía saltar esos tres metros. Pero no tenía su equipo de maniobras, y el muchacho necesitaba algo para atarse. Se volvió a la señora Norman, quien lo estudiaba con curiosidad a través de sus viejos y torcidos lentes.

            '¿Puedo, eh… tomar prestadas sus cortinas?' preguntó Eren. Decidió probar su suerte un poco más. '¿Y un tazón de sopa de pollo mientras tanto, señora?'

            La señora Norman lo miró con los ojos amplios.

            '¿Quién _eres_ , muchacho? No estarás pensando en saltar hasta la casa de Levi, ¿no? Estamos en el doceavo piso', dijo, señalando hacia abajo. '¡EL DOCEAVO PISO!'

            Eren sonrió.

            La vieja loca se dio cuenta de que el chico en verdad planeaba hacerlo.

            'Pero, ¿ _por qué_? ¿Eres un conocido de Levi? No pensé que ese enano tuviera amigos. ¿Cómo… es que estás relacionado con él?'

            Eren frunció los labios.

            ¿Cómo _estaba_ relacionado con Levi? ¿Qué era él para ese hombre? Sólo un fastidioso… ¿mocoso, que había irrumpido en su bañera? ¿Un cachorrito que necesitaba un dueño? ¿La mugre debajo de sus botas? ¿Un posible bailarín de lap dance?

            Eren tuvo un escalofrió con lo último.

            _No, no, no iba a hacerle un lap dance a ese pendejo._

            Aunque había una pequeñísima parte de su hormonal cerebro al que… no le habría molestado.

            _No. Mierda, no. ¿Dónde está tu dignidad, Jaeger?_

            Eren se dio cuenta de que la vecina loca seguía esperando su respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza pesadamente.

            'Créame, señora Norman…. Yo también estoy tratando de descubrirlo.'

            ..-..

 

            Aterrizó junto a la puerta del balcón vecino, en un revoltijo de cortinas y piernas. En el esfuerzo para equilibrarse, guardó el pote con sopa en su codo, y Eren perdió una zapatilla en el proceso. La vio caer desde el rascacielos, a los remolinos de niebla debajo. Mejor la zapatilla que él, se percató con una mueca. Se puse de pie, desenredándose de las telas de la señora Norman. Miró por el borde y le echó un vistazo al piso debajo.

            _Ok._

            _Nota personal._

            _Nunca volver a hacerlo._

            Esos tres metros fueron lo más cercano a lo que estuvo de una muerte segura. Cojeó en un pie y anduvo hasta la puerta de vidrio. Las cortinas estaban echadas. Mordiéndose un cachete por dentro, el castaño tanteó el pestillo.

            Cerrado.

            _Jodidamente genial._

            _Todo ese esfuerzo para nada._

            Eren se quedó parado en la entrada de vidrio, preguntándose qué hacía exactamente allí. Y no solo allí en el sentido general. ¿Por qué seguía regresando al departamento de Levi, como un leal perro inu shiba? ¿A pesar de que Keith Shadis le había advertido de que estaría enterrado _hasta la mierda_ si volvía a romper las reglas? ¿A pesar de que el mismo Levi le había amenazado en persona con desmembrarlo y diseccionarlo si Eren volvía a aparecerse en su departamento? (En retrospectiva, Levi siempre le estaba amenazando, y Eren siempre rompía las reglas).

            En verdad, ¿por qué?

            Obviamente, sabía la causa.

            _Admítelo, Eren. Todo es porque quieres hacerle un lap dance a ese tipo,_ sugirió una traviesa y desvergonzada voz en su cabeza.

            _Maldición._

            _Cállate, cerebro._

            Eren notó que tenía compañía. Una pequeña figura reveló su cabeza por detrás de las cortinas blancas. Olisqueó un rastro en los bordes del vidrio y se sentó delante de esta sobre sus patas traseras. Eren reconoció la nariz metálica asomándose por entre las cortinas. Krobe era la encarnación droide de un cachorro de rottweiler. Lo vigilaba del otro lado del vidrio, sus brillantes ojos rojos fijos y destellando en la oscuridad del departamento.

            _Y así, nos volvemos a encontrar_ , le saludó el chucho con un resoplido.

            Eren le clavó la mirada al droide, y guio su atención al pestillo.

            '¿Puedes abrirlo, robo perro?'

            Krobe resopló, y levantó una oreja. '¿ _Me preguntás a mí, delincuente? Y ¿por qué debería ayudarte, asqueroso humano?'_

            Eren le sacudió un dedo delante de la cara.

            'Mira', dijo el castaño, 'Tu amo está enfermo. Se está MURIENDO.' Eren dijo melodramáticamente. '¿No puedes verlo, Krobe? Necesita ayuda, y yo puedo ayudarlo.'

            Krobe dio otro resoplido y entonces Eren tuvo deseos de estrangular al demoníaco engendro mecánico.

            No, el adolescente debía perseverar. Podía hacerlo. Podía convencer al obstinado chucho en dejarlo entrar.

            '¿Qué pasaría si en verdad se muere?', preguntó Eren, decidiendo intentar que el pobre chucho sienta culpa. '¿Qué pasa si se muere, y no queda nadie para cuidarte? ¿ _Quién_ rellenara tu tanque de aceite? ¿ _Quién_ te sacará a pasear? No habrá nadie para que le des la bienvenida a casa. Imagínate eso, Krobe. _Nadie_. ¿Quién te aceptaría? Podrías terminar siendo vendido al _chatarrero_. Si se muere, ¿podrás ser capaz de vivir con la culpa de haberlo dejado morir, eh? ¿PODRÁS?'

            Eren Jaeger no estaba muy seguro de su consiguió llegar hasta el chucho droide. El castaño ocultó su cara en su mano y gimió sonoramente, esperando que la confusa lógica del droide se tragara su acto.

            _Uno._

            _Dos._

            _Tres._

            _Cuatro-_

            Oyó un clic.

            Eren sonrió mientras la puerta se abría.

            ..-..

 

            Lo primero era sacar a Krobe del medo. Eren lo encerró en el cuarto de escobas, donde el droide ladró y rascó indignado por ser tratado como un saco de patatas. Le gruñó ferozmente detrás de la puerta cerrada, y Eren le oyó rasguñar las cuatro paredes del habitáculo. Evidentemente, estaba lívido por haber quedado atrapado.

            Eren temía a medias que el hombre que descansaba en el living se despertara.

            El chico caminó en puntillas y miró al otro lado del sofá.

            _No, sigue dormido._

            Con un codo tapándole la cara, Levi estaba enterrado entre los almohadones. Eren puso el pote de la señora Norman en la mesa y se dobló en el espacio entre la mesa y el sofá. Observó al pelinegro en silencio, los ojos del adolescente clavados en el arco de esa bien definida mandíbula. El lento ascenso y descenso del pecho.

            ¿Estaría soñando el cabo? ¿Qué clase de sueños tendría ese hombre? ¿Serían agradables? ¿Pesadillas?

            Había muchas cosas que todavía no entendía de Rivaille Levi. Como, ¿por qué insistía en estar solo y distanciado, cargando sus responsabilidades solo? Como, ¿por qué había tomado una degradación voluntaria del rango de Teniente a Cabo Primero un año atrás? Cuando Levi tomaba una decisión, preguntaba implícitamente a sus subordinados que confiaran en él. A pesar de que Eren había visto inseguridad en esos ojos grises, a pesar de que vieran impasibles. Y, aun así, para los miembros de su escuadrón de operaciones especiales, seguían siendo su indiscutido líder.

            Era como si… su superhéroe de los cómics hubiese salido de las páginas.

            Un héroe con fallas, sin dudas.

            Pero, un héroe igual.

            Y uno renuente.

            Y uno a quien Eren no podía ignorar ni abandonar, por más que tratara.

            Se tendió hacia delante, inclinándose sobre la cara arrugada. Los finos y adustos labios estaban expuestos para él. Y Eren se sintió inclinado a plantar un beso en ellos. Si Levi despertaba, Eren estaba seguro de que sería masacrado, diseccionado y seguramente desmembrado también.

            Pero sería una forma maravillosa de partir.

            Estaba a medio camino de su intento cuando Gale irrumpió.

            Eren retrocedió con un siseo, totalmente sobresaltado.

            _Estúpida red._

            Era un mensaje de Petra.

            'Cabo, recibimos un reporte de inteligencia sobre una célula de insurgentes en el Distrito Brianne. Estamos reuniendo al escuadrón, y esperaremos futuras órdenes. Por favor, responda cuando reciba este mensaje.'

            Eren cerró los ojos, esperando el despertar del hombre en cualquier momento.

            Pero el silencio permaneció.

            Levi seguía dormido.

            Eren sonrió. Se quitó la parka y la puso alrededor de los hombros del hombre.

            _Déjeme cuidarlo por una vez._


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2

## Parte 2  
**_Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi  
_** Parte del universo "Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi". Año 2007. Capítulo dos de dos_

* * *

**_NT_ ** _: Al traducir se pierde, pero Eren tiene diecisiete años en esta historia_

 **_NT 2:_ ** _Me sugirieron en un review que debí dejar la palabra 'sunshine', así como suena. Si bien muchos saben inglés, hay gente que no entiende nada, y mi idea es tratar de dejar esto en el castellano más neutro posible, además de que Levi usa el término en un sentido literal de 'luz de sol'. Por ese motivo, me vi obligada a usar un término que suene entre tierno y burlón, pero que, a la vez, capte el significado de lo que Eren es para la vida de Levi ('el áureo sol en su vida')._

* * *

 

            **Parte 2**

            Levi despertó cuando una corriente de frío llenó el cuarto. Se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo, los ojos grises vagaron al reloj en la pared. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, lo que significaba que se había dormido una maldita hora completa. Su atención primero se fijó en el termo de acero inoxidable en la mesa. Se posaba inocuamente en el vidrio traslúcido, un objeto que era difícil no ver… dado que el cabo estaba seguro de que no había ningún termo haciéndole compañía anteriormente. Tomó una servilleta de papel y lo recogió elegantemente, como si manipulara una bomba nuclear que estaba a punto de explotar. Considerando los enemigos que Rivaille tenía, nuevos y viejos, tanto fuera como dentro del Estado, tenía justificados motivos para ser cauto.

            Levi olisqueó el borde del termo.

            Sopa, descubrió con una ligera sorpresa.

            Sólo una inofensiva sopa.

            ¿Y qué rayos hacia una sopa en su mesa de café?

            Y, entonces, había otros rastros.

            Estaba el sofocado ladrido que venía de las profundidades del cuarto de escobas. Estaba la corriente fría en la casa, la cual Levi atribuyó a las puertas del balcón, descuidadamente abiertas. Y, entonces, estaba la parka verde que lo envolvía.

            Levi emitió un ligero suspiro.

            Todo gritaba un único nombre.

            _Eren._

            _Eren Jaeger._

            _El mocoso extraordinario-_

            En los últimos dos años, Rivaille había cambiado tres veces su cerradura. Amenazado al chico con un dolor inexplicable si se atrevía a cruzar el espacio personal de Levi (lo que el chico hacía una y otra vez). Levi también luchó para mantener sus intercambios al mínimo, limitados a los almuerzos y reportes de entrenamiento. Y, aun así, Eren se estaba volviendo verdaderamente el elemento impredecible que el Estado había declarado que era.

            Así que, si el mocoso consiguió meterse dentro… ¿ _Dónde_ estaba?

            Levi miró en derredor del departamento vacío, y su filosa mirada captó una anomalía en el orden de su mundo. La luz estaba prendida en la cocina, y parecía que alguien revolvió la heladera.

            No, carajo, no… Pensó Levi mientras se levantaba del sofá y se apeó duramente hasta allí. Los beneficios de una siesta ya lo abandonaban.

            Abrió la heladera, y, obviamente, sus municiones faltaban. El arma no estaba, así como sus cuchillas mecánicas. Se volvió velozmente y caminó al guardarropa de su habitación. Sí, Levi descubrió que su uniforme de antidisturbios también faltando. Jaeger había rapiñado bien.

            _Jodido imbécil._

            'Gale', llamó Levi a la red mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello rapado. 'Repite los últimos cinco mensajes' dijo en el silencio del 1263.

            ..-..

 

            Oluo Bozado estaba sentado en el crucero, mezclando su baraja de naipes ausentemente. Quizás, esa no era toda la verdad. Su mente no estaba en realidad vagando como acostumbraba la mayoría de los días. Porque él estaba observando a cierta pelirroja en la distancia. Pelirrojo, castaño rojizo, castaño avellana, siempre estaba en un dilema cuando tenía que describir el verdadero color de sus cabellos. Petra estaba sentada afuera del crucero, siguiendo los planos del terreno con Ird y Gunther. Se metió un mechón de cabellos detrás de una oreja y la mujer señaló una de las salidas del mapa de la red de subterráneos. El distrito Brianne era conocido por su notoria red de laberínticos túneles subterráneos, y no era una sorpresa que la guerrilla se haya ocultado en este laberinto.

            'Chicos, puede ser cualquier sitio entre las escaleras de emergencia hasta la plataforma cuatro', dijo Petra, haciendo una línea en el mapa. Ah, allí estaba esa seguridad y valor, que él tanto admiraba. Oluo era capaz de oírla a través del comunicador. Y sonrió ligeramente. Petra Ral era absolutamente seria por fuera, pero, sin el cabo presente, podía notar la inquietud en su voz. Y, sin embargo, Oluo encontraba la voz de la mujer relajante para sus oídos. Petra podía hablar sobre el clima de Titán, y él seguiría deseando mimarla. Ella podría retarlo en sobre el tipo de pervertido que era, y Oluo seguiría adorando a esa pelirroja. Por Jove, ella incluso podía hablar sobre el Cabo, y Oluo la oiría pacientemente. Porque Oluo Bozado era un idiota romántico, y no podía evitarlo.

            Ird se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo la observación de Petra. '¿Ningún fallecido aun?' preguntó el hombre de coleta, señalando el amuleto para la buena suerte que siempre llevaba al cuello.

            Oluo suspiró.

            ¡Cómo hubiera querido casarse y asentarse! Salvo porque había cierta jovencita en su vida que seguía enganchada con el inalcanzable cabo enano del infierno.

            Petra sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Ird. 'Ningún civil aun. Pero el dueño del droide fue hallado estrangulado esta mañana.'

            '¿El dueño?' un Gunther de cabellos oscuros repuso con el ceño fruncido.

            Petra asintió, forzando sus ojos a volver al mapa. 'Eso lo que dijo inteligencia. Están revisando las cámaras de vigilancia del túnel para captar un rostro. Es un INSbot, chicos.'

            Los dos hombres hicieron una mueca.

            Incluso Oluo masculló al oírlo, y una ácida expresión se asentó en sus facciones avejentadas, los años no habían sido clementes con Bozado, a diferencia de otros. A pesar de que era más joven que su líder de escuadrón, el cabo Levi, la gente solía pensar que Oluo era mayor. Y mientras a Oluo le importaba un pepino lo que la mayoría de la gente pensara, sí le molestaba que Petra así lo sintiera. Se preguntaba, en silencio, si podría tener una pizca de la atención de Petra si se viera más agradable a la vista.

            _Sólo percátate de mí de una buena vez, linda doncella_ , murmuró Oluo por lo bajo. _No me hago más joven._

            Suspiró y miró a la pequeña telepantalla del crucero.

            Un INSbot.

            No era una sorpresa. La población de Titán había roto el equilibro entre los géneros, en favor a los varones. La solución del Estado para la crisis de los géneros fue permitir el florecimiento de la industria de droides recreacionales. Que era un nombre bonito para los robots sexuales.

            Sucio, pensó Oluo. Podridas y asquerosas mentes. Puaj, puaj, puaj.

            Se metió un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió, sus ojos arrugados se suavizaron al volver a ver a Petra.

            Se preguntó cómo en el mundo una máquina podría reemplazar el cariñoso corazón de una mujer. Una buena mujer, que podía tenerte el desayuno listo en las mañanas con una sonrisa alegre e invencible. Aunque Oluo guardaba la sospecha de que Petra era terrible cocinando. Pero estaba bien. Si su linda doncella no podía tenerle las tostadas y huevos revueltos listos, y aunque ella no fuera madrugadora, él seguiría deseando despertarse a su lado cada mañana, más que a una tonta máquina.

            El soliloquio de Oluo fue interrumpido por el llamado en la ventana del crucero. Se volvió y descubrió una figura vestida con un uniforme antidisturbios afuera. Oluo bajó la ventanilla, pero la figura no hizo gesto para quitarse el casco. Oluo reconoció el uniforme.

            '¿Ca-cabo? ¿Es usted?' preguntó Oluo, rápidamente apartando su cigarrillo.

            La figura enmascarada asintió y le alzó los pulgares.

            Oluo achinó los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo el cabo hablaba por señas? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Choca los cinco? ¿Choca los puños? Tuvo un involuntario temblor ante esa idea.

            'Cabo… ¿e-está usted bien?' preguntó, cada vez más reticente. 'Oí que no se encontraba bien.'

            La figura se puso rígida.

            Y habló en una voz que no sonó para nada al Cabo. Era más alta y carecía de la característica rudeza de su líder. Quizás era la fiebre hablando.

            'Sí, sí, estoy bien… eh, _cara de verga'_ , fue la hosca respuesta. '¿Cuál es la situación?'

            Oluo frunció el ceño y señaló a la telepantalla del crucero.

            'Un INSbot asesino se esconde en el túnel del subterráneo, señor. La Policía Militar pidió nuestra ayuda. O, mejor dicho, nos encajó el caso.'

            Hubo un breve silencio.

            '¿Algún problema, señor?' preguntó Oluo al hombre de afuera.

            '¿Un qué… asesino?'

            Las sospechas de Oluo se acentuaron. Miró el casco oscuro, preguntándose si el hombre le estaba bromeando. ¿El cabo no prestaba atención en una conversación? ¿Acaso el mundo se venía abajo? ¿La estrella enana finalmente se consumía?

            'Un INSbot, señor. ¿De verdad… está usted bien?'

            El Cabo asintió y disipó su preocupación con un gesto.

            'Voy a entrar' dijo el hombre, señalando la entrada del túnel.

            Los ojos de Oluo se abrieron como platos.

            'Wow. Pero, cabo, ¿qué hay del resto del escuadrón?'

            'No son necesarios, soldado. Puedo ocuparme del cabrón yo solo. Soy, eh, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿verdad?'

            Antes de que Oluo pudiera alertar a los demás, la figura envestida con el uniforme antidisturbios partió, marchando por los caminos subterráneos. Oyó el trueno de los pasos descender, bajando hacia las profundidades de los niveles. Ahora, que Bozado se ponía a pensar sobre la figura que desaparecía, el Cabo parecía más alto… como si el hombre hubiera crecido un par de centímetros en una noche.

            _Nah._

            ¿El cabo, _alto_?

            Debió imaginarlo.

            Vio a Petra temblar dentro del crucero, la oreja pegada a su reloj. Se veía un poco agitada.

            'Oluo', silbó ella. 'El cabo acaba de llamar. Está un poco demorado, y nos pidió que velemos por Eren. ¿Con quién hablabas recién?'

            Los ojos de Oluo se abrieron de par en par. Miró la entrada al túnel, pero la figura enmascarada había desaparecido. El hombre escupió.

            _Ay, pendejo de mierda._

            ..-..

 

            Eren no sabía qué diablos le picó. No estaba seguro de qué lo sorprendía más. El hecho de que en verdad se robó el uniforme y el equipo de Levi. O que nadie se había percatado ni sospechado de él. Se quitó el casco oscuro, agradecido de que los vidrios polarizados lo hayan ocultado. Cargándolo debajo de su brazo, el adolescente caminó por el túnel. Era bueno que Levi vistiera un uniforme antidisturbios. El uniforme negro de comando había resultado muy útil. Dudaba que hubiera cabido en las ropas diarias del cabo, dado que el hombre era unos centímetros más bajo que él.

            Un INSbot, se repitió Eren en voz alta, sus pasos rebotando en el suelo desierto. La Policía Militar había acordonado todo el perímetro para dejar que los Cuerpos hicieran el trabajo sucio.

            Así que, se iba a enfrentar con un INSbot, lo que rayos fuera. Eren deseó haber prestado más atención en clase. Apretó los dientes para tranquilizarse. No sabía qué clase de droide se suponía que fuera. Pero lo iba a descubrir y a _eliminar_ , juró en silencio.

            Caminó por el húmedo y oscuro camino, pasando salidas numeradas del uno al cuatro. Las luces a energía nuclear titilaron por encima, y tuvo la rara sensación de ser seguido. Pero cuando Eren se volvió a echar un rápido vistazo, no había nadie. Ni un alma. O máquina.

            Con los pelos de la nuca erizados, retomó su lenta marcha por la plataforma subterránea, mirando las numerosas maquinas expendedoras brillando al costado. El constante zumbar y brillar le resultaba burlón, poniéndolo de los nervios. Delante una tienda de beneficencia, un maniquí automatizado le saludaba y la mano de Eren fue instintivamente a la funda de su pistola. El maniquí le sonrió sin parecer ofenderse.

            No, este era amistoso.

            Eren dejó salir el aire, relajándose y caminó por la soledad de la red de subterráneos **(1)** de Titán.

            Y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

            Los pasos detrás de él.

            Pequeños y nerviosos pasos.

            Eren sacó la Ruger P87 de Levi de la funda y se volvió, apuntando a la sombra detrás de él.

            Eren quedó sorprendido.

            Había una pequeña niña parada en la plataforma, a tres metros de distancia. Vestía un vestido rosa, y cargaba un osito de peluche en sus manos. Miraba el cañón del arma e inclinaba la cabeza, preguntándose qué era eso.

            Eren bajó el arma, avergonzado.

            'Perdona. ¿Acaso… te asusté?' le preguntó.

            La niña era pequeña, de apenas cinco años de edad.

            Ella sacudió la cabeza.

            '¿Cómo te llamas?' preguntó Eren mientras daba cuidados pasos hacia la niña. Ella no respondió, y él dobló una rodilla delante de ella. ¿Estaría asustada? ¿Estaría perdida y shockeada? Sus ojos almendrados era de un brillante color ónice, y su cabello era bermejo.

            Eren se paralizó al ver la herida en su rodilla derecha.

            'Estás lastimada. ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta zona se supone que fue evacuada.'

            Y entonces fue cuando oyó los pasos y el inconfundible sonido del equipo de maniobras silbando en el vacío silencioso del túnel. Vio a Petra emerger del fondo del camino.

            '¡EREN! ¡ALÉJATE DE ESO!' Gritó ella, sus ojos entornados y furiosos. Sacó sus cuchillas de zirconio, girando en el aire y aterrizando a una distancia segura. Ella mantuvo su posición, sus ojos yendo de él a la niña.

            '¿Alejarme? ¿De qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Petra-?' preguntó él, confundido.

            La pelirroja le clavó la mirada.

            '¡De ésa cosa en tus brazos, Jaeger!'

            Eren la miró, exasperado, y rodó los ojos. 'Oh, vamos, Petra. Ella no es-'

            Pero Eren nunca completó lo que iba a decir. La pequeña enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Apretó, sus ojos de ónice dilatándose y Eren se dio cuenta de cuán frío era su cuerpito. Eren se volvió a verla. Miró mientras ella abría su boquita, y pudo ver el aterciopelado interior. No era el aterciopelado de una boca, sino de seda y con una lengua serpentina.

            'Ay, Dios, Eren. ¡Aléjate!' oyó a Petra implorar. '¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! Ahorcó a su último dueño.'

            Pero Eren sentía que el aire se le iba, y la visión se le nublaba. Había manchas en sus ojos, y el corazón le retumbaba en las sienes. La niña lo empujó al suelo, montando sobre su pecho y sus pequeños dedos apretaron más fuerte, tratando de acabar con su vida. El castaño agarró las manos de la niña, luchando por el control, tratando de liberarse. Pero la niña era fuerte.

            Como una máquina.

            Momento, ella _era_ una máquina.

            _Carajo._

            _¿Cómo no lo vi venir?_

            Eren vio un brillo enceguecedor en el aire encima de él, como la sombra de un halcón contra las luces del túnel.

            '¡EREN!', Gruñó una voz conocida. '¡No te cagues moviendo!' ordenó la voz, y Eren vio al hombre descender en un espiral. La puntería del semidios era tan buena como de costumbre. Su corte fue limpio, y la cabeza del droide se separó con una nube de humo y chispazos. La cabeza decapitada del androide rodó por la tierra, deteniéndose junto a una máquina expendedora.

            Eren sintió los dedos en su cuello aflojar.

            El cuerpo decapitado de la niña convulsionó antes de caer a un lado. Se tumbó y yació allí, con el silencio de una tumba.

            Con los pulmones luchando por aire, Eren admiró al furibundo hombre que se paraba delante de él.

            ..-..

 

            Levi no dijo nada en el camino de regreso.

            Aunque Oluo Bozado habló lo suficiente.

            Oluo le llamó 'adolescente imprudente', un 'mocoso malcriado', una 'mancha en la cara de la humanidad', y un montón de otros títulos poco amables que Eren no deseaba realmente recordar de momento. Petra le clavó los ojos todo el tiempo, sus delicados brazos cruzados por encima de su chaleco antibalas. Ird y Gunther decidieron fumar en silencio, aunque Eren podía verlos mirarlo con desconfianza.

            Por supuesto, Levi no dijo nada. Su placida expresión sólo llenaba una laguna de palabras.

            Cuando regresaron al departamento de Levi y pasaron por la puerta de entrada, observó al Cabo dejar las llaves en un mostrador. El más bajo estalló en un acceso de toses y se sentó en el sofá, respirando dificultosamente. A pesar de que el adolescente no estaba seguro de si era por la fiebre o la ira. Rivaille se volvió a mirarlo, forzándose en mantener la expresión neutra.

            Al momento, Eren abrió el cierre del uniforme, lo dobló y lo dejó en el mostrador, siendo lo más ordenado posible. Dejó la munición y el equipo al lado. Y, entonces, se volvió a ver al pelinegro.

            Se midieron uno al otro en la penumbra azul del departamento, Levi no habiéndose tomado la molestia de encender las luces. El silencio le pesó al adolescente más que las palabras de Oluo Bozado.

            '¿Por qué… no dices nada?' dijo Eren al fin, sin poder evitarlo. 'Adelante y rétame. Si te hace sentir mejor.'

            'No. Las palabras son un desperdicio en ti.' Fue la mordaz respuesta.

            Eren tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

            Levi profirió un gruñido grave. '¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias de tus actos? Si deseas ponerte en peligro, adelante, Jaeger. Serás un problema menos del que me tenga que preocupar. Pero nunca vuelvas a joder con mi equipo. Soy responsable de sus vidas, cabeza hueca. ¿Entiendes eso?'

            Eren abrió los ojos y asintió, poniendo una mano en un codo incomodado.

            'S-sí, lo entiendo.'

            Levi le clavó la mirada. ' _Señor'_ , le corrigió.

            'Sí, lo entiendo, _señor_.' Se corrigió Eren prestamente. El chico se mordió un cachete por dentro, sintiéndose un poco culpable. 'Mire. Lo siento.' Admitió al fin, sus ojos fijos en el piso.

            Levi le miró gravemente.

            '¿Lo _sientes_?' le preguntó Levi, incrédulo. 'Ok, soldado. Veamos si de verdad comprendes qué es lo que sientes. Agárrate las orejas.'

            Eren lo miró boquiabierto.

            '¿Qué agarre mis qué?'

            'Agarra tus OREJAS, imbécil.'

            Eren sujetó los lóbulos de sus orejas con los dedos.

            Levi sonrió, divertido por la inesperada obediencia. 'Bien. Ahora, deme diez sentadillas y reláteme todos los errores que hizo hoy _. En voz alta_. Y más vale que se arrepienta de todos ellos mientras las hace.'

            Eren le frunció el ceño. Esto era más que degradante. Esto era una humillación de la peor calaña.

            'Levi, yo-' empezó a reclamar.

            Levi le miró gélidamente. No iba a discutir.

            'No le veo hacer sentadillas, soldado.' Le remarcó.

            'Bien.' Suspiró Eren y tomando aire, se agachó renuente para la primera.

            'Siento haberle mentido a su equipo…' se disculpó Eren, sintiendo los dedos en sus orejas. 'Prometo no volver a hacerlo', anunció al pararse.

            Levi se cruzó de piernas. Su atención fue a la telepantalla en el living, el aburrimiento evidente en su pálido rostro. En la penumbra, levantó una mano indicándole a Eren que siga.

            Eren volvió a agacharse.

            'Siento haber irrumpido en su departamento. Trataré de llamar a la puerta la próxima vez.'

            Levi resopló, evidentemente sin creerse nada del último juramento.

            'Siento haber encerrado a Krobe' dijo Eren, sacando la lengua. 'Pero su perro se la buscaba.'

            Levi soltó un grave y resonante sonido, que resonó en el vacío departamento.

            Eren fijó su mirada en el hombre.

            'Siento haberle dicho a la señora Norman que le gusta el BDSM.'

            Hubo una breve pausa. Levi se volvió velozmente a él y su rostro evidenciaba por primera vez impresión. _¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios-?_

            Eren luchó con el deseo de sonreír.

            'Siento ser un alborotador.'

            Levi atrapó la mirada de los ojos turquesa con sus ojos grises. _Sí, claro, rayo de sol._

            Eren sonrió.

            'Siento ser sólo un Terrícola. Y todavía no entiendo su mundo. En especial el porqué un droide fue construido para parecerse a una niñita, y cómo fue que se volvió una amenaza para la sociedad.'

            Levi se encogió de hombros. Agarró el termo de la mesa, lo destapó y tomó un sorbo. Sorprendentemente, seguía tibia. '¿Por qué, preguntas? Es porque eres un incauto, un sentimental y sigues aferrado a tus morales. Tienes que ser despiadado si quieres sobrevivir aquí en Titán. Ser una mariquita no ayuda, soldado.'

            Eren asintió levemente. Se encogió cuando hizo la séptima sentadilla.

            'Siento haber pretendido ser usted, Cabo. Pero sus zapatos son demasiado grandes para llenar y su uniforme demasiado estrecho.'

            Levi le miró gélidamente mientras tomaba otro trago, observando al chico por encima del borde. Algo pasó entre ellos. Una chispa de entendimiento, quizás. Sus ojos grises nunca dejaron al castaño, mientras Levi dejaba el termo en la mesa.

            'Sigue.' Le ordenó Levi.

            'Siento casi haber muerto. Pero, créame, no lo buscaba.'

            Levi siguió callado, la tensión de sus hombres aflojando.

            Eren tomó aire y siguió.

            'Siento que… me preocupe por usted. Pero no creo poder dejar de sentirme así.'

            Hubo un silencio tenso y el castaño casi tenía miedo de alzar la vista.

            Eren volvió a agacharse, doblando las rodillas. Se levantó y apartó los dedos de sus orejas. Se encontró con la mirada de Levi con voluntad de acero.

            'Siento desear protegerlo y apoyarlo. Aunque _usted_ no desee que lo haga.'

            Eren dejó que el silencio los consuma.

            Levi se volvió y lo escrutó en silencio. ¿Qué pensaría ese hombre? ¿Cuál sería la respuesta que escogería?

            El cuasi Napoleón de ojos grises señaló las cosas desperdigadas en el mostrador.

            'Ponles en sus sitio y lárgate.' Dijo Levi, antes de volver a hundirse entre los almohadones y poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos.

            _Qué fastidio_ , pensó Eren para sí. _¿Es todo lo que dirás, Levi?_

            Pero asintió. Porque Eren era un soldado, y sabia que el otro hombre era su guardián, su superior. Eso era todo. Eso era todo lo que su relación podía ser. Al menos, eso era lo que presentía. Se movió al mostrador, derrotado y comenzó a recoger las cosas de a una.

            Y, entonces, para gran sorpresa suya, el Cabo lo llamó.

            'Eren…'

            '¿Sí, señor?'

            '… Gracias por la sopa.'

            Eren hizo un pausa en su labor, sorprendido.

            Sonrió suavemente.

            'De nada.'

            ..-..

 

            Cuando Eren había terminado en retornar a la casa a como era antes (y rescatar a Krobe de las maléficas profundidades del cuarto de escobas), regresó al living para hallar al Cabo dormido. Eren puso una mano sobre su frente vacilantemente, y estuvo agradecido en descubrir que la fiebre había bajado. Fue al dormitorio y regresó con una manta. Envolvió al durmiente en su calidez y se agachó a su lado en el sofá.

            Con un suspiro, observó a Levi y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

            Eren apartó los mechones de pelo negro de su rostro.

            De repente recordó una vieja nana que su madre solía cantarle. Se agachó junto al oído del Cabo y se la recitó en el tono más bajo que podía.

           _Duérmete mi niño, no llores más,_  
 _Papá un pajarito te comprará_  
 _Y si el pajarito no cantará,_  
 _Papá un diamante te comprará_

            Eren casi rió ante esa imagen. Tuvo el valor para pasar un dedo por los finos pómulos. La piel de Levi era pálida como si hubiera vivido en una tierra helada, privado de luz solar toda su vida. El chico de la tierra olvidaba la estrella enana de Titán en ocasiones. Eren pasó el dedo por la nariz y el labio superior, su dedo deteniéndose en ese sitio prohibido. Que era, la boca de Rivaille. Pero, bajo los oscuros tonos del atardecer, Eren no encontraba nada más tentador que esos labios.

            _Y si el diamante deja de brillar  
Papá tu boca besará… y a volar._

 

            Sin oír las advertencias en su cabeza, Eren se inclinó a presionar sus labios contra la mejilla del hombre y permaneció así lo más que pudo, observando la nuez de Levi moverse. Tomó valor y, volviendo a ser sí mismo, alzó su cabeza, se inclinó sobre la boca entreabierta y dio un rápido beso a esos finos y hoscos labios. El hombre ni se inmutó, su respiración seguía calma y suave como las olas del mar que regresan a la costa.

            Eren terminó la nana, su mirada suavizándose.

            _Y si este beso no lleva a más,  
El héroe de mi mundo siendo seguirás _**(2)**

 

            Cuando finalmente retrocedió (o, más bien, se obligó), Eren puso una mano en su boca con el deseo que gritar '¡Gol!'.

            _¡Sí!_

            _¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

            _¡Lo hizo!_

            Eren sonrió triunfante y retrocedió a la puerta antes de que el imbécil del cabo infernal despierte y se percate de qué acababa de hacer. Tras una última mirada al hombre que dormía en el sofá, cerró la puerta tan suave como pudo. Hubo un clic y la llave se puso sola.

            1263, decía la placa.

            La miró largamente y, con un pesado suspiro, dio la vuelta.

            Eren Jaeger se encontró con el gato negro de la señora Norman en el pasillo. Lo miró con astucia. _Aaah, sé lo que hiciste ahí dentro, gatito. Y arderás en el infierno por ello_ , parecía decirle. Deteniéndose brevemente para tomarle una pata y simular un saludo a la bestezuela, se forzó a regresar a la lúgubre soledad de la las barracas de entrenamiento.

            En el living del departamento del doceavo piso, Levi se puso una mano sobre la cara, preguntándose si el calor en su cara se debía a la fiebre.

            _Eren, idiota… eso ni sonó a una nana._

            _Mocoso estúpido_ , murmuró por lo bajo. _Aprovechándose de un enfermo._

            Recordó la plegaria del chico, las palabras repitiéndose en los oscuros abismos de su mente.

            _Siento desear protegerlo y apoyarlo. Aunque usted no desee que lo haga_

 

            Levi se preguntó quién era el verdadero guardián en esta artificiosa relación. Volvió a dormirse en el espacio de la calidez de la manta que lo envolvía, en el espacio de la calidez que dejaba la caricia de Eren.

            _Atrae sobre todo sus miradas el áureo sol_  
_Resplandeciente como el Empíreo,_  
 _Y hacia él dirige su vuelo_  
 _En virtud de la influencia de sus magnéticos rayos,_  
 _Que templan con dulce calor el universo y,_  
 _Aunque invisibles, penetran con benigna eficacia_  
 _En todas partes, hasta en lo más profundo de los abismos_

_  
**Paraíso Perdido, Libro III, Milton.**_

* * *

 

  **1** En Inglaterra y Argentina, así se le dice al metro.

 **2**   _Lalala fue un dolor de cabeza de adaptar_ … A ver, a muchos debe sonarle de peliculas americanas. Esta nana a mí nunca me la cantaron, pero la conozco de eso. Justo después de mencionar el diamante, Eren dice _'Papa will kiss your mouth… so fuckin' crass'_ , literalmente _'Papá besará tu boca… qué jodido grosero'_ , pero no rimaba para nada. Después, el último verso es ' _You'll_ _still be the little hero in my universe_ ', que es ' _seguirás siendo el pequeño héroe de mi universo'_ , pero era demasiado largo y no rimaba, por eso lo dejé así ( _sí, la canturreaba en mi cabeza para ver que sonara más o menos bien… ok, estoy enferma…)._

   
 


End file.
